kocfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingclyde
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdoms of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marodex (Talk) 08:57, 2010 September 12 Bloodthorn Hi! Thanks for your contributions. I noticed you created a Bloodthorne page. I would just like to draw your attention to this Bloodthorn page that someone else created earlier. If you could combine the two pages or something, that would be great. Thanks! Sezame (talk) 11:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Help and Ascension Hi! You probably have more experience than me running a Wiki. Besides this Wiki, I have none and I really haven't done much around here in terms of admin work. If you think you can contribute better by being an admin, feel free to message Marodex. She is still bureaucrat here. Feel free to implement your ideas for the Ascension page(s). I definitely agree that it would be better for each Faction city to have their own page. Perhaps similar to the old city pages. It's exam time for me now at college, so i'll be busy for a while. I'll check in every so often though. Thanks for all your contributions! Cheers! Sezame (talk) 19:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) First off. Sezame made me a she. Heads shall roll. ;-) Second: I will gladly upgrade your account. Unfortunately I am at work right now and will be back late. Once I am home though I will try to take care of it. You should have the rights by midnight CET. --Marodex (talk) 06:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Editing. Please double check your edits, i don't apreciate getting an e-mail yelling at me for undoing them. Your first edit of the fey section in ascesion caused the edit links to disappear, i changed it back so people could edit the information after i finished my own edits that day and recieved a message telling me not to do it again. Apparently fixing mistakes is a bad thing.... Kalriel (talk) 15:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi King, it is finally done. You are an Admin of the KoC Wiki now. Feel free to contact me for any further questions & requests, even tho I am pretty sure you won't need any help with all the experience you have from the other wikis ;-) Cheers, --Marodex (talk) 09:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I never said you sent the e-mail, and it wasn't the wiki either. Who ever it was really wasn't a fan of me changing it, and made it very clear i wasn't to do it again. I was on the page itself when the error occurred not the "see all edits done" page which is why i simply asked if you would double check your edit next time. If someone changes something, that's fine i don't need to click through my email to see it i'll see it while i'm adding more to the page or when i'm looking through and testing the links. The links were all missing, only for the fey section i refreshed to double check the page didn't load incorrectly then changed it. It doesn't seem to be broken this time around though, which is good. Of course this is where this little conversation will end, since i have alot more typing to do and you have quite a bit of copy and pasting when the seperate pages are created. Kalriel (talk) 11:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Enabling Message Wall Feature Hi! I've recently come across this new feature: Message Wall. Pardon me if i'm slow...haha. I think it looks really cool and has many good features. You can read about the features on the linked pages or just view it in action on the user pages on community central. I would like to enable this feature for koc.wikia, however, enabling this would archive the old talk pages. See Help:Message Wall. So I would like to check with you before enabling this. Please state your opinion/indifference on this on Marodex's talk page as well. Cheers! Sezame (talk) 19:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC)